Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Dictionary
Welcome to the Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki Dictionary! This page documents some words that were frequently mentioned in the wiki chat, the wiki's Discord server, or both. Guidelines *Say these words in moderation. *We don't encourage users to use the words in here in an attempt to be "accepted" or something similar. *Constantly and excessively saying these words can "cancerize" the chat, which is not advised. It's recommended that you do not excessively use them. Reminders, warnings and final warnings may be given if it continues. *Do not use these words in an attempt to harass any other user. Main Part Symbols .' - A period is usually used to stop or prevent a chain. *Example: **'HypotheticalHurricane: kden **'Sandy156:' kden **'Sandy156:' . ---- >''' - This symbol is used to point out typos and some weird words in chat. It's commonly used by users like FM Cube and HypotheticalHurricane. *Example: **'''GJKJR: some saf failicai **'Mario:' > saf **'Mario:' > failicai ---- #(YEAR)Exit - This is used frequently when downcasting a basin. It originated from Prism, who wanted July of 2018 to be dead. WIP ---- /s - /s is used at the end of a sentence or a statement to show that the user making the statement is indeed being sarcastic. Statements followed by /s are usually not meant to be taken seriously. Usage started on July 15, 2018 by the user Katatgma but it could have been used earlier. However, this term is rarely used from users other than Katagma and instead, "jk" (which stands for just kidding) is used much more often. *Example: **'Kat:' Mindy is my least favourite name /s ---- A Apple - "Apple" is a name which user Farm River has a bias against due to the fact he is teased by his classmates with that name. *First usage: **The bias is believed to have started around August 2017; at this time, HHW had no knowledge of it. It was finally revealed on June 23, 2018. *Example: **'GaryKJR:' tomodapple keg eeee **'Harveycane:' apple xd keg kekir haha are you laff yet @Farm **'HypotheticalHurricane:' Megacane Apple will hit Farm as a C5! SAD! **'Farm:' KDEN PLS ---- Abby '- "Abby" is a name which user HyperMedicane/TornadicHypercane/Frigidus Medicane has a bias for. *First usage: **The bias is believed to have started around July 2019. **Example: ***'HyperMedicane: 'Abby pls ***'StrawberryMaster: 'Abby is Dead Silly HM! ***'CycloneMC: HM pls ---- B Beetroot - Beetroot is a crop which triggers the user AkioTheOne. *First usage: **Originally sent by StrawberryMaster in June 14, 2017 in Discord chat, where he refers to Akio as an "illiterate beetroot from Kansas". *Example: **'Mario:' Akio is a beetroot, sad **'Akio:' k Mario pls ---- Belly inflation - An extremely cancerous term that refers to images with inflated bellies. It was originally used by Prism, although rarely, but has been popularized by Harveycane and HypotheticalHurricane. It is sometimes referred to as "B word I word". *Example: **'Harveycane': extreme toothless belly inflation **'HypotheticalHurricane': shut it or v word vore time ---- Boys - A new "random spam" word, used in the same way as "šamlík" or "vogokni". Popularized by Prism and Gary, this word is often preluded by various places, random nonsense words, and typically followed by a year. Can also be replaced by "chlapci" ("boys" in the Slovak language), "lads", "folks" and other such words. It can also be used as "me and the boys" followed by an action. *Example: **'Bob:' Whoa, Barry is already a hurricane. **'Prism:' gormiti boys 1992 **'GJKJR' nepeh crossing chlapci 1975 **'Harveycane:' me and the boys preparing for the Area 51 raid ---- Bias - A popular way of triggering a user, a bias is when someone likes/dislikes something to the point where they would treat it differently than normal. *Example: **'HypotheticalHurricane:' Dorian will hit Roy as a hurricane, sad! **'Roy:' HH PLS *Trivia: **Some users and their biases are listed below. ***Bobnekaro - July and December ***AkioTheOne - Cookies and Beetroot ***Cooper7579 - Oscar ***Roy25 - Dorian and Mindy ***KingLucarius - Michael, Genevieve and Humberto ***Farm River - Apple and Gabrielle ***HypotheticalHurricane - Humberto, Iggy, Owen, Larry, Omar ***Harveycane - Patty and Sally ***LckyTUBA - Otto and Tobias ***TheWeatherWill - William ***Sandy156 - Elsa, Genevieve, and Sam ***FM Cube - Fernand, Ian, and Nicholas ***Hypercane - March, subtropical depressions, Tomas, and category one equivalent subtropical cyclones ***TornadoGenius - Rose, Melissa, and Humberto ***ThePhoneExpert - Hanna ***Dez - Kiko ---- Break chain - An act of breaking a chain of users with the same message. In the past, it was done to prevent UB3R-BOT, a bot in chat, from saying the same message after three consecutive messages were sent. *Example: **'HypotheticalHurricane:' sad **'Roy:' sad **'Farm:' sad **'Cube:' break chain *Trivia: **It is also called chain break and chain prevention. ---- C Cecilianaphone - "Cecilianaphone" is a nonsense word that started out as a joke replacement name suggested by GaryKJR. Since then, it has been spread by Cane Harvey, and is now considered a dead HHW meme. *First usage: **The first recorded usage of the term was on January 27, 2018, uttered by Gary. However, it was then spread by Cane Harvey. *Example: **'GaryKJR:' sadly, Cindy will be retired and replaced with Cecilianaphone ---- Clone - A "clone" is an HHW user who acts noticeably similar to another HHW user, perhaps on purpose. *Example: **'Mario:' Keglie **'StrawberryMaster:' Mario, you make a great Gary clone. ---- D Danke - Danke is the German translation of "thank you" that has become popular in the HHW community, due to the similarity to the word "dank". *First usage: **First documented usage of Danke was by Money Hurricane, on July 15, 2017. However, it did not pick up steam until much later. *Example: **'Cooper:' Hey MH, I finished that simulated image for you. **'Money Hurricane:' Danke **'Cooper:' Np ---- Dead - Dead is an English word that is commonly used in chat. Some users tend to say this term mostly when a certain thing, (e.g. Discord chat) is inactive. Others tend to say the word in its literal meaning. *First usage: **First documented usage of dead in Discord is in the #administration channel, by Bobnekaro on May 17, 2016. **The word "dead" however, was used extensively in the wiki chat. Originally, it was posted as "silent chat", which became a 2015 HHW running gag, before becoming "dead chat". *Example: **'StrawberryMaster:' dead chat ---- December - A month which Bobnekaro has bias on. He wants to wishcast this month, and he wants storms to form this month, for one reason: It is his birth month. This is contrary to his bias against July. *First usage: **First used in late 2016 in Discord chat, it soon gained popularity over time. *Example: **'Garfield:' I made a December C1 form on your birthday. **'Bobnekaro:' yay ---- Denied - A word used to refuse to admit the truth or existence of. It's similar to "fake news" but in a direct denying matter. Most commonly used by MarioProtIV. *First usage: **Denied itself is first used back in 2016, and in early 2018, StrawberryMaster used the word a lot. It eventually died out and people used it again in mid-2018. *Example: **'StrawberryMaster:' Mario is sad. **'Mario:' denied ---- Dorian - A name which Roy25 is biased against. Similar to how Cooper has bias on Oscar, Roy didn't like the storm with that name to be strong. *First usage: **Roy is believed to have a bias against Dorian since he joined the Discord chat. *Example: **'Tiger' - Dorian will be a July C5! SAD! **'Roy' - kden *As it turns out, Dorian, in 2019, intensified to being one of the strongest storms in history the Atlantic basin and the strongest Caribbean storm, with winds of 185 mph and a pressure of 910 millibars. ---- Downcast/Downcaster - Downcaster is a term for people who downcast. Downcasting is an act of deliberately wishing for a certain tropical cyclone to weaken, not form or dissipate. *Example: **'Mario:' Andrea will not form! **'Hypercane:' Mario pls, you downcaster. *Trivia: **In HHW, the downcasters can be separated into two groups: the ATLANTIC Downcaster and PACIFIC Downcaster. An Atlantic downcaster downcasts storms in the Atlantic basin while Pacific downcaster downcasts in Pacific basin. **Downcasting is usually not serious and mostly used for fun only. **The opposite of downcasting is wishcasting. ---- Doomcast(er) - A more extreme form of wishcasting. Doomcasting is when someone wishes for a tropical cyclone to impact land at a very powerful intensity. *Example: **'Cooper:' HWRF models show Chantal hitting Texas as a powerful C5 **'Bob:' Sad doomcasters ---- E Eggieville Resident - An unusually complex way of reacting to something, or just filler text. First said by Gary, it has several variations, including "Keglerton", "Keggieville" and "Keglerville" The name originates from Egbertville, one of the former HHW Minecraft servers. *Example: **'Bob:' Barbara is now forecast to become a major hurricane. **'Gary:' Eggieville Resident ---- Elsa - A name in which Sandy156 has a bias against. He really wants Elsa to get retired and doesn't like it to be a strong storm all because of the movie Frozen. *First usage: **Sandy's Elsa bias has believed to have been originated when he asks why the WMO picked the name for Erika’s replacement. *Example: **'HypotheticalHurricane': Elsa City will be the capital of Sandy's country **'Sandy156': NO U ---- F Failcia - A storm, tropical or not, that gets close to the Canary Islands but does not bring any rain there. Frequently used by Olo72. It's also commonly known as a typo of the correct term "failicia", sometimes used as a synonym. *First usage: **The first usage of "failcia" was from a typo of "failicia" by Layten in March 2017, but it didn't become notable until 2018 when Olo72 started making the same typo in reference to storms that fail to bring rain to the Canary Islands. *Example: **'Olo72:' Bad failcia dont affect Canary Islands sic ---- Failicia - Failicia is a popular term on HHW, used to describe a weak tropical cyclone that failed to, or is failing to meet expectations. This is one of the oldest HHW terms, long predating the Discord server. *First usage: **The first usage of "failicia" is unknown to this day, but it can be assumed to have originated in 2015, due to the infamous Tropical Storm Felicia, a twelve-hour tropical storm that became mocked by members of the HHW community like Puffle (now PuffleReturns) and Odile (now MonseurRoussil1997). *Example: **'Bobnekaro:' Ugh, Debby is still a tropical storm. **'Hypercane:' What a failicia. ---- Fake news - Fake news is a common term whose literal meaning is "false information". The term is often used as a reply to a tease, which the person saying it thinks it is not true. *First usage: **The first mention of "fake news" in Discord chat was a series of nicknames with Money Hurricane, on June 10, 2017, following by a direct message by Hypercane on June 13 of the same year. *Example: ** StrawberryMaster: Mario loves Nicole! ** Mario: fake news ---- Fernand - A name which FM Cube is biased against. It is believed that FM Cube has disliked this name for unknown reasons since he joined the HHW Discord Server, and he has not wanted it to be strong. *First usage: **The first mention of "Fernand" in Discord chat as a bias of FM Cube was a post saying "The worst name on an Atl Hurr list: Fernand" on April 21, 2018. It was then used against him later on by KingLucarius and others to poke fun. *Example: ** HypotheticalHurricane: Time for hyper mini black hole fernand ** Cube: nononononooo ---- File cabinet - File Cabinet is an emoji often used by Will and Prism whether it be a greeting or a way to make chat more active. *First usage: **The first usage of "file cabinet" was the file cabinet emoji sent by Will on April 20, 2019 in which Prism responded file cabiňet and thus started the trend. *Example: ** Will: :file_cabinet: ** StrawberryMaster: Will sure loves file cabinets! ** Prism: i eat file cabiňets ---- Fortec - Fortec is a random word once spammed by Cosmo, Prism, TG, and a few other users. *First usage: **Fortec came from a horrific typo made by Cosmo during a failed attempt to ping TG, in a Medicane tracking Discord server. His nickname in that discord was "Forecaster Wray" at the time, and instead of saying that, "fortec" came out. *Example: ** Cosmo: fortec ---- Fulani - Fulani is yet another random word, used frequently by users such as Gary, TPE, and Prism. It has been sometimes said in chat as "Fulani herdsmen". *First usage: **The term likely originated from the Fula people, who are also called the Fulani people. *Example: ** Prism: fulani ** ThePhoneExpert: fulani herdsman :0 ---- G Golotky - Golotky is a random word used on the Discord server. Although the first usage was by Gary in July 2019, the word is most commonly associated with Tuba in the phrase "Tuba golotky". The word's use has continued through late 2019. *Example: **'Tuba: '''Tuba Golotky **'StrawberryMaster: Wow, Tuba really does love golotky ---- H '''Henlo - An alternate way of saying hello that has become quite popular in the community. This word is frequently used nowadays, especially by Money Hurricane and Gary. *Example: **'Money Hurricane' comes online **'Money Hurricane:' Henlo **'Bob:' Hey ---- High on mints - A sarcastic and humorous way of saying someone is being crazy, as if they were high on mints. *First usage: **Back in September 2015, then-HHW bureaucrat Hurricane news said "Hey Cardozo i`m high on mints" in the Wikia chat. It was rediscovered in 2016 and has become a popular HHW term that is still used to this day. *Example: ** StrawberryMaster: Silly Billy, you're high on mints if you think that low will become Andrea ---- I Inb4 - An internet meme which refers to a user posting a reply to a message/topic "before" another user posts an obvious response. *First usage: **First usage was on December 12, 2016 on Discord chat, by StrawberryMaster though it might have been used early on wikia chat. *Example: **'Bobnekaro:' inb4 Alberto is still a failicia. **'Hypercane:' Yes it is, sad ---- J Jail - An alternative word for "ban". This term originated from CycloneMC, before it caught on to HypotheticalHurricane, and then to other users. *Example: **'Lucarius': Humberto will be an SD how sad **'HypotheticalHurricane': jail ---- July - July is a month which triggers Bobnekaro. It is considered that Bobnekaro has a bias against this month because he believes a weak July is a normal July, but other users tease him by making a season with active July or directly saying that July is great. *Trivia: **It is contrary to the month of December, which Bobnekaro has also bias on. *First usage: **July was not a notable term until July 2016, when the month produced no tropical cyclones in the Atlantic basin. As a result, Bobnekaro developed the bias. *Examples: **'Hypercane:' A July C5 will hit NC, sad! **'Bobnekaro:' Hype pls. ---- Justin Bieber - Justin Bieber is a Canadian singer and songwriter. When user Mario was discovered to have an interest in this pop singer, his appearance on HHW as a meme became very frequent. *Example: **'Prism:' Mario loves JB! **'Mario:' NO ---- K Kden - Kden is a term commonly used by HHW users in the chat, as a reaction to something absurd, unusual and weird that another user sent out in the chat. *First usage: **The term was likely first used in 2015-2016 by some of the early users of the chat. **While the term was not created on HHW, it was brought by StrawberryMaster: in the early days of chat, he posted "k you DEN supporter", as a reference to a now-dead NationStates region. Soon after, it started being said as "k DEN", "k den", and lastly, "kden". *Trivia: **Literally means "okay then". **It was known as separate words "k den" before. *Example: **'Prism55:' Irma was a 15 mph subtropical low! **'Bobnekaro:' kden ---- Keg - Keg is an HHW exclusive term which has the same meaning as kek. Keg was mainly used by users like Cane Harvey but has died out. *First usage: **The term was first used by Prism55Writes, on December 25, 2017, as a typo in the Discord chat, but it was spread by Cane Harvey, making it an HHW term. *Examples: **'GJKJR:' keg **'Cane Harvey:' keg failicia ---- Kek - Kek is an internet term used as a substitute for the term "lol", which has the same meaning. *Trivia: **Kek is used more than lol, with more than 60,000 times used in chat, with lol being 50,000 times used. However, in the administrative chat, Kek is used more a lot than lol, with almost 22,000 times, with lol being 10,000 times only. **Kek has evolved into other forms, with the same meaning, like keg, kekir and topkek. *First usage: **Kek could have been used very early, mostly in Wikia chat. *Examples: **'Farm:' kek I made a sad track **'Mario:' kek **'Garfield:' kek **'THG:' kek sad ---- Kekir - Kekir is another HHW exclusive term that has the same meaning as kek. *First usage: **The term was first used by MarioProtIV on November 25, 2017 in main chat, as a typo of the word kek. Afterwards, it quickly gained traction amongst users, especially Prism55Writes, who spread the word across HHW chat. * Examples: **'Mario:' kekir ---- L L1G - L1G is an anonymous female that user Bobnekaro had an interest in until they stopped talking in summer 2017. Despite this, Bobnekaro and others frequently mention her on chat to this day. The name "L1G" is an abbreviation of "Level 1 Girl", referencing the fact that according to Bob, L1G ranked tropical cyclones based on "levels", rather than the usually used "categories". *First usage: **The first known mention of "L1G" in Discord chat was when Bobnekaro mentioned her, on January 13, 2017, although she may have been mentioned in a different form earlier. **The term eventually grew to be used frequently in Discord chat. *Example: ** Bobnekaro: Ugh, I miss L1G. ---- M Mainecroft - A nickname for the video game Minecraft, which is commonly played by HHW users. * Trivia: ** Mainecroft was first said in the #chat channel of HHWD by StrawberryMaster on December 24, 2017, when he said "You kids should do something else other than play Minecraft, Cringecraft, Mainecroft or whatever that is" * Examples ** Bob: Anyone want to play some Minecraft? ** SM: Silly Billy, Mainecroft is dead! ---- Michael '''- A name which KingLucarius has a bias for. It makes him triggered if the name is downcasted or made a weak storm. * Trivia: ** The name is KingLucarius' namesake. ** Interestingly, Michael eventually formed and peaked as a Category 5 hurricane, hitting the Florida panhandle. * Examples: ** '''Roy25 - Michael will be a 40 mph failicia, sad ** KingLucarius - very depressing ---- Mindy - A name which is also a biased name according to some users. Users Roy25 and Bluetiger0824 liked the name, but others like HurricaneLaura, HurricaneAlpha96 and No.1 Mobile hates the name. *Trivia: **Mindy was interestingly used as a tool for so-called "Mindy Wars" which was made in Hurt and Heal game in Games Discord Server (not affiliated with HHW), which the likers healed the name and the haters hurt it. **The bias was done by Roy but opposite as name Dorian where he hates it. *Examples: **'Roy25' - Mindy will be a C5, sad **'Cosmo' - Nah it will be a failicia **'Tiger' - pls ---- N No u '- A commonly used term that is typically used when a user counters a typical joke directed to the user in order to tease. The user replies with this term or symbols of it (reverse card in UNO, blackhole, etc.). *Example: ** '''GJKJR '- Mario has the triple sad ** 'Mario '- No u ---- '''Nourin - One of TPE's in real life friend became a meme in 2019, when TPE accidentally challenged multiple users to find his new friend's name. Ever since someone has found the name, it became a huge part in many ships.TPE even used it for his naming lists. Users like Giedrius, Farm and HypotheticalHurricane use it when TPE mentions it. *Example: ** TPE- Meanwhile Cyclone Nourin's a December C5 in 2042 ** Giedrius- TPE x Nourin ** TPE- NO *Trivia: **TPE before September liked Nourin, but soon later on began losing interest on both the person and the meme. **It was the most used HHW meme in 2019. ---- O Obamabone - Obamabone is once a former username for the user Mario in Minecraft, and during its peak in early 2018, when Mario hated Minecraft, and people teases him with his former MC usernames, with Obamabone being the most notable. * Example: ** Hypercane: Shut up Obamabone. ** Mario: NO ---- Oof - Oof is a word used to describe the sound someone makes when they die in the multiplayer online game Roblox. In the Discord server, it's used to express sympathy or discomfort. Users such as Katagma, Roy25, and GaryKJR are among those who use it frequently. * Trivia: ** Oof had evolved into various words such as oog, oogla, oogertime and oofir. * Example: **'Kat:' oof ---- Oscar - Oscar is a name on the Atlantic naming list number 4. It is most often used in reference to the user Cooper7579, who previously disliked seasons ending with the name, along with storms that are named Oscar and are strong in terms of intensity. Eventually, Cooper no longer was biased against the name by mid-2018, and he wanted Oscar to form. Oscar eventually formed in late October, and he was actually glad that it became a harmless hurricane. * Example: **'Prism55:' Oscar will form in 2018, and be a C5. Sad! **'Cooper:' kden ---- Otto '''- Otto was a name formerly in Atlantic List 2, and is most commonly connected with the user LckyTUBA, who has a bias for that name. Tuba claims that Otto in 2016 was underrated given its status as a late-November major hurricane. The reason for the bias is unknown, but possibly stems from the fact that Tuba was actually descended from the German chancellor Otto Von Bismarck. * Example: ** '''Tuba: Andrea, Barry, Chantal, Dorian, Erin, Fernand, Gabrielle, Humberto, Imelda, Jerry, Karen, Lorenzo, Melissa and Nestor were retired in the spring of 2020 and were all replaced by Otto for the 2025 season. The WMO released a statement: "We've given up on the system so everything will be Otto from now on" ** SM: Silly Tuba has an Otto bias now ---- P Patty - Patty is a name on the Atlantic naming list number 4. It is most often used in reference to the user Harveycane, who dislikes seasons ending with the name, along with storms that are named Patty and are strong in terms of intensity. It is related to Sally, another former bias by Harveycane. More recently, this bias has died out, and it is currently no longer been a bias. It has since then been replaced with other biases such as Tomodachi fan, which since then also died out. *Trivia: **It is related with name "Sally", which Cane Harvey has a bias on. *First usage: **First documented usage was on March 6, 2017, by Hurricane Layten, several months before Cane Harvey joined. **On early February, 2018, it spread across the chat. * Example: **'Bluetiger' - Patty will form! Sad! **'Cane Harvey' - NO PLS ---- Pls - Pls is a term that means "please". It is used in an "oh, please" context. This is usually uttered when a user is attempting to trigger another user. *First usage: **"Pls" likely predates any logged HHW conversations, as it is a fairly popular internet term. But it can be assumed to have been uttered in the same year HHW chat activated. *Example: **'Mario:' Time to delet Akio. **'Akio:' Mario pls. ---- Q ---- R Remember kids - "Remember kids" is a term first used by HHW user StrawberryMaster (aka SM) in chat, that is used to remind people of a past event or is used to refer to people in a sarcastic way. Now, the term is used by many other users. Sometimes, the term is used by SM as "remember folks" or "remember children" * First usage: ** The first documented usage of "remember kids" on the Discord server was made by StrawberryMaster on July 12, 2017. * Example: ** StrawberryMaster: Remember kids, I live in each of you silly kids' imagination. Wee weeee! ---- Repton - Repton is a character from Storm Hawks which the eldest bureaucrat Hypercane is obsessed with. Some fanfics are usually associated with this character. *Trivia: **Repton was a past profile picture of Hypercane. *Example: **'Hypercane:' Repton is the best thing that ever existed. ---- Rigged elections - "Rigged elections" is a term commonly used by HHW user StrawberryMaster (aka SM) in chat. It is part of one of his well-known catchphrases, "it's time for rigged elections". He usually simulates a hypothetical election between two or more users after saying that statement. * Trivia: ** Sometimes, rigged elections are associated with AGirlCalledKeranique, who sometimes won hypothetical elections against powerful HHW users. * First usage: ** The first documented usage of "rigged elections" on the Discord server was made by Money Hurricane on August 07, 2017, but the term was said previously on the wiki chat. * Example: **'StrawberryMaster:' it's time for rigged elections ---- Real news - "Real news" is a term commonly used as a reversal to the phrase "fake news". It is used most often when another user says "fake news" to either the original user's content or a third user's content the original user thinks is true (usually jokingly). *First usage: **"Real news" was first used by StrawberryMaster on August 29, 2017. Interestingly, it only began to pick up speed in 2018, despite the term "fake news" being used fairly often before then. *Example: **'Bobnekaro:' fake news **'Chap:' real news ---- S Šamlík - "Šamlík" was a term once commonly used on HHW that translates to "foot stool" in Slovak. The word is often associated with Gary and Prism. *First usage: **First mentioned by Prism on December 8, 2018 in the spam-in-general channel on Discord, when Pokecord spawned a Pokémon to guess, and Prism responded with "p!catch cheprerki šamlík". *Trivia: **The word is usually said at random times with no context. **For New Year's Day, the term refers to a fictional drop in Typoton in Garylond, a fictional country in Eglador named after Gary. *Examples: **'THG:' ball drops are overrated af **'Gary' šamlík drops are better, if you disagree you are wrong **'TG:' the šamlík drop definitely was amazing last night ---- Sad - "Sad" is a very common term in HHW. Contrary to its literal meaning, it is mostly used as a humorous way to depict or reply the person or thing with unfortunateness or dismay. It has spawned many variations, including "sade", "sadn't", and "sobble". *First usage: **First mentioned by Brickcraft1 on February 24, 2017 in Discord chat; early mentions were mostly literal meaning until the start of July. *Trivia: **The term is used almost 140,000 times in the chat (not counting #bureaucrats), which is even more than total messages from Farm River and Money Hurricane combined. **A popular belief is that HHW created the current meaning of sad, but this is untrue. The usage originates from the infamous tweets of current U.S president Donald Trump. *Examples: **'Bobnekaro:' kek that's sad **'Farm:' sad **'Mario:' sad **'THG:' sad ---- SBOX - "SBOX" is a fictional gaming console. The name SBOX is an abbreviation of "Strawberry-Box", suggesting a correlation between the console and the HHW user StrawberryMaster (SM). The console is often jokingly used and referred to in relation to other fictional games devised by HHW users, such as the Quest for L1G, Rigged Elections, and others. *First usage: ** The SBOX was first mentioned in the Discord server by VileMaster on October 7, 2017. *Examples: **'StrawberryMaster:' The Quest for L1G and Nicole, coming soon to the SBOX! ---- Shut - "Shut" is a word mainly used by HypotheticalHurricane and FM Cube. It is used as an alternative to "pls". *First Usage: ** Shut in its current context was first used by Prism on August 31, 2018, in the phrase "shut the up" in #spam-in-general as a response to a bot. Shut was first used in isolation by HypotheticalHurricane on January 21, 2019, as a response to THG. *Examples: **'Chap:' The correct dot size is actually 400 radius **'HypotheticalHurricane:' chap, shut ---- Sneaux - "Sneaux" is an alternate spelling for snow, which is one of the most widely talked topics in chat. Sneaux is mostly used by people who likes snow, like Bobnekaro (who is a hard snow wishcaster). *First usage: ** It was first mentioned by TheHurricaneGod, snow enthusiast, back in December 2017. Sneaux was used only a few times around that time, before eventually dying out. It was revived in October 2018 at the advent of winter and has been used more frequently since. *Examples: **'THG:' Sneaux for Bobbeh! **'Bobnekaro:' YAY ---- Sobble - "Sobble" is a different version of "sad", which is used by users such as GiedriusforCat5, GloriouslyBlonde and TheHurricaneGod. It has the same purpose as the word sad (in this wiki exclusively) though the word looks quite different in general. There are several variants, including soggle, sibble, and saddle. *First usage: ** First mentioned by GaryKJR in September 2018, it is later spread by KingLucarius and other users began using it too. *Examples: **'KingLucarius:' sobble track **'Giedrius:' sobble ---- Slop - A recently made term used to describe large, messy tropical cyclones, specifically in the Gulf of Mexico. It can apply to other systems, however. *Example: **'Bob:' Wow, Andrea is big. **'Cooper:' Yeah, it's GoM slop. ---- T Total bull - "Total bull" is a term used frequently by THG, and other users. The phrase means that the one saying it heavily disagrees with or dislikes something, but it can be used in a sarcastic manner. * First usage: ** The first documented usage of "Total bull" on the wiki was on an iconic message wall post by user TheHurricaneGod. At the time, he used it seriously, expressing his anger at an editing conflict. * Example: ** THG: Remember kids, Tropical Storm Karl is Total bull. ---- Typoboi - "Typoboi" refers to a user who makes frequent typos in chat. The most popular example of this is GaryKJR, who became infamous for his typos. * First usage: ** The first documented usage of "Typoboi" on the discord was said by Cooper on December 24, 2017, referring to Gary. This term has become used frequently to the point where Gary occasionally makes typos on purpose. * Example: ** GJKJR: how depr sssijf ** THG: Gary pls, you typoboi. ---- Trigger - The action of irritating/angering someone on purpose for their own entertainment. This is a popular pastime of some HHW users, such as Mario, Prism55 and Farm. * Example: ** Mario: There will be a C5 in July 2019, @Bobnekaro ping pong ** Bob: MARIO PLS ** Mario: lol Bob is triggered ---- Theggus Track - A Theggus track is a special type of hurricane track, almost always made by THG, who is occasionally called "Theggus", a nickname given to him by SM. They usually consist of bizarre intensification and weakening trends, inconsistent track "dot" sizes, and occasionally, random pictures. * Example: ** THG: Check out this Theggus track lol ** Bob: KDEN it hits NC four times? ** THG: Sad ---- U ---- V Vogokni/Vogonki - "Vogokni" and "Vogonki" were random words used by users GaryKJR and Prism55Writes, which was also the name of an emoji which triggered Bobnekaro. It was deleted and the word eventually died, but it regenerated in the form of different words. Originally, there was only "vogonki", first used by Prism, but eventually the word started spreading as "vogokni". * Example: ** Gary: Vogokni vvbb ee (EMOJI) ---- W Whistleface - An emoji which in this form ":3" which is used mainly by Layten and eventually other blobs. It was used commonly to add flavor to a conversation, but often cancerized by several users. There are several variations of the whistle, but the generic one is considered the most popular. Also used in some triggering antics. *Example **'Mario:' hype is sad (whistle emoji) ---- Wishcast/Wishcaster - An act of wanting for a tropical cyclone to intensify. It is usually done for a cyclone to be interesting and not be classified as "failicia". *Example **'Hypercane:' I wanted Hurricane Dorian to be a C5! **'Roy25:' Wishcaster *Trivia **It is the opposite of downcaster. **In HHW, wishcasting DOES NOT promote death or destruction. It is only done for a storm to be interesting to track. X ---- Y ---- Z